Proof Enough
by Ash.Raiine
Summary: Was everyone really contented with the results of what happened?


"_Sora and Kairi belong together. You have no place there"._

Naminé repeated that phrase in her head. Over and over again.

Merging with Kairi did not make forgetting Sora easier. It became harder and more painful. After the merge, she can now feel like a somebody. The pain she felt or the pain she _thought _she felt before intensified by tenfold. Sure, she sees Sora every day but he wants Kairi not her. The pitiful thing about the whole situation is she can not do anything about the pain that impales her heart every now then.

"_He was there when she needed someone to save her, you weren't"._

Roxas knows about Naminé's attraction towards his somebody. The somebody who heroically sacrificed his memories despite of her wrong doings, he still saved her. He tries to make her feel better. He can only try; he was never enough to fill in the gap in Naminé's heart, the heart that he wanted to be in so bad. The heart that longed for his other's heart.

"_Her heart went to his. That was proof enough"._

Then there is Riku, the big brother figure of everyone. A figure he never wanted to portray. Riku told his best friend to take care of Kairi desperately when he thought that darkness will consume him. He survived. After all the complications, he only gets to watch the girl he sold his whole being for to be happy with his best friend.

The center of all the conflicts, the princess of the heart and the keyblade master are happy to be together again, after two years of separation. The two of them are too happy, too innocent and too oblivious to the feelings of the people around them. Who could blame them? The damsel in distress and the hero were _supposed_ to be the victims of the last two adventures.

Life could be so fair.

--8:8:8--

"_You are dumb. You know that?"_

"You're the same" the albino chuckled. "No, you're probably worse than me. I never had the chance, you still have yours but you are too scared to take it" he added then followed what he said with an evident smirk.

"_I do not have and never had a chance too. She stuck with me 'cause I'm the same, a Nothing"._

"Atleast her heart never went to another person" he added darkly.

"_Not a valid reason. Before the merge, she technically did not have a heart"._

"Well, I am the brother figure" the silver head said trying to prove his point.

"_Being the bestfriend is no better". _

"_Love sucks"_they said together then laughed the sound echoing throughout the dream world.

Laughed on how ironic the situation is. They both tried killing each other. Now they are talking to each other as if they are friends who knew each other for a long time Laughed on how hopeless they are to get the person they love the most. Laughed to hide the pain they feel when they fully realize the whole painful truth.

Both of them are aware that they are pitiful and pathetic but what they can do?

Watch, wait and get hurt. Again and Again.

--8:8:8--

I sat here in a plain colorless room by myself. I came to realize that there was little difference between my non-existence and being Kairi's shadow.

The only change is the maddening pain coming from what every Nobody wanted, the heart. That damned thing that let me literally feel the pain of being alone, jealousy and hopelessness.

I realized far too late that I was better off without that screwed thing. There was no way to change what happened in the past. Nothing at all.

Roxas told me that letting out emotions was a good thing to do. I did that once and the pain got more intense and unbearable. After that incident, I kept the control over my emotions and never loosened it again. Just like Nobody I was.

"You only notice what is lost when it is out of grasp".

I remember reading that from one of Zexion's books. I now fully understand the phrase and hated myself for understanding too late. I was too busy being nice to the beings around me that I forgot about myself. I should've never made him forget.

What can I do now?

I'm only a forgotten shadow of the person he loved.

Still a nothing.


End file.
